1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a method and apparatus recording and/or reproducing data on or from a write-once disc, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus recording access information on the write-once disc to access more quickly information required to use the write-once disc and a write-once disc used with the above method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
New information can be repeatedly recorded on a rewritable disc on which information has already been recorded. However, when new information is recorded on a write-once disc, since information that has already been recorded can be neither erased nor repeatedly recorded in a location in which the information was recorded, a new location must be allocated in order to update the information already recorded.
Generally, only information which has finally been updated is meaningful. Therefore, to read the information which has finally been updated, an update area is allocated to a data area, and a disc drive detects the information which has finally been updated by searching for the update area in which updated information is recorded. When much information is recorded in the updated area, it takes a lot of time to detect desired information.
On a write-once disc for which defect management by a drive is performed, areas to record information for managing defects generated while the write-once disc is being used and information indicating a recording status of the write-once disc exist. Unlike a rewritable disc, according to a characteristic of the write-once disc, since updated information cannot be repeatedly recorded in a location in which existing information has been recorded when an update of the defect management information is required, the updated information must be recorded in an empty location. Accordingly, a relatively wide update area is necessary. In general, the update area is allocated to a lead-in area or a lead-out area. However, sometimes, the update area may be allocated to a data area in order to increase an update count according to a user's designation.
When final updated information required to use the write-once disc is recorded in the update area allocated to the data area, and when information indicating that the update area is allocated to the data area and information indicating a location of the update area are included in the final updated information, the final updated information or a location in which the final updated information is recorded cannot be detected, even if the entire update area allocated to the lead-in area or the lead-out area is sought.